Pups Save a Shy Spy
* Jonda * The original 6 PAW Patrollers * Ryder * Mayor Humdinger * The Kitty Catastrophe Crew * Tundra * Rosie * Mr. Porter *Alex *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta (In Foggy Bottom, an Italian Grey was sitting in an alleyway. She was sleeping when she heard her stomach growl.) Italian Grey(wakes up): What? (stomach growls again) I'm hungry. (She looked in the dumpster behind her, but nothing looked appetizing. She looked over to a truck loaded with meat. Her mouth watered as she sneaked on board and tried to grab a steak when the doors closed behind her.) Italian Grey(tries to open door): Uh oh. (The truck drove off and the Italian Grey started to slide around. She bumped into some crates causing some steaks, sausages, and meatballs to fall on top of her, but this did help fill her stomach. When the truck finally stopped, they were in Adventure Bay. She heard the driver heading to the back doors, so she quickly hid in the crate of meat she ate.) Truck Driver(opens doors): Here you go, Mr. Porter. Fresh meat from Foggy Bottom. Mr. Porter: Thanks, Tucker.(picks up box) I think if there were more people like you in Foggy Bottom, it would probably have a better reputation. (The two carried the crates into Mr. Porter shop, especially the one with the Italian Grey was in. Tucker got back into his truck and drove off. Mr. Portal was opening the crate and he saw the hidden pup.) Mr. Porter: Hey, what are you doing in there? Italian Grey(whimpers): I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be here, I was just trying to get something to eat, Mr. Porter(pick her up and sets her out of the box): Why didn't you try asking your owner? Italian Grey: I don't have one, I live in an alleyway. Mr. Porter: That explains why you look so dirty. (Just then, Alex ran up while he controlling his toy plane and he tripped over the pup.) Alex: Oops, sorry puppy. I'm trying to keep an eye on my plane. Italian Grey: It's okay. Mr. Porter: Oh, I forgot to ask. What's your name? Italian Grey: My name is Jonda. (Jonda could see that Alex's plane had landed on a kiteboard. She ran over to get it, but when the wind picked up and she sailed out to sea.) Alex: Uh oh. Mr. Porter: I better call the PAW Patrol. (At the lookout, Rocky was helping Ryder with Chase's vehicle when Ryder pup-pad rang.) Ryder(answers call): Hello, Ryder here. Mr. Porter(over the phone): Ryder. Alex and I found this pup in a crate, and now she's floating out to sea on a kiteboard. Ryder: Don't worry, Mr. Porter. No job is too big, no pup is too small. (hangs up) Rocky, think you can use your tugboat? Rocky: Green means go. (Ryder jumped onto his ATV, and Rocky jumped into his recycling truck and drove towards the sea.) Ryder and Rocky: Life jacket, deploy!(life jacket activates) (They drove off the ramp as Ryder's ATV turned into a hovercraft and Rocky's truck turned into a tugboat. They sailed out to sea until they saw Jonda on the kiteboard.) Ryder(drives up to Jonda): Hey there. Jonda(trying to stay on the board): Who are you? Ryder: I'm Ryder, and the pup in the tugboat is Rocky. We're part of the PAW Patrol, and we're here to help you get back to shore. Rocky: Ruff, barge. (Rocky's barge popped out of the back of his tugboat and Jonda climbed on board with the kiteboard, and Rocky pulled her back to the shore. Back on shore, Mr. Porter and Alex were waiting at the shop.) Alex: Do you think she's okay, Grampa? Mr. Porter: Don't worry, Alex. Ryder and the PAW Patrol are on it. Alex(looks out to sea): There they are. (Alex ran over to the beach as Ryder and Rocky pulled onto shore. Jonda slowly stepped off the barge and Alex ran up and hugged her.) Jonda(nervous chuckle): Hey. Mr. Porter: How are you feeling, Jonda? Jonda: I'm feeling a little seasick, but other then that, I'm fine. If your grandson would stop hugging me. Alex(stops hug): Sorry, I got excited. Ryder: Well, now we can take you home. Jonda: ...Um... About that. Ryder: Is there a problem? Jonda: Yes, a small one. I don't really... Have a home. Rocky: You don't? Jonda: The closest thing I have to a home is a cardboard box in an alleyway in Foggy Bottom. Alex: So, where can she stay? Mr. Porter: Well, she can't stay at the cafe, I have to look over the business, and you. Alex: So, where else can she...? (light bulb) That's it. She can stay at the lookout. Ryder: The lookout? Alex: Yeah, think about it, you could always use a new recruit. Ryder: Hmm. I'll think about it. (Ryder then noticed the amount of dirt on Jonda.) Ryder: Let's get you cleaned up first. (Scene changes PAW Patrol badge) (At the Pet Parlor, Katie was cleaning Jonda up.) Katie: So, what's it like living in Foggy Bottom. Jonda: It lives up to its name. Many of the people there aren't really nice, especially the dog catcher (Shivers) Katie(grabs shower head): I'm guessing you don't like to talk about the dog catcher.(rinses Jonda off) Jonda(spit a bit of water out): No, not really.(Katie picks her up with a towel) Katie(drying Jonda off): Well, you're safe in Adventure Bay. Mostly due to the PAW Patrol. Jonda: What exactly is the PAW Patrol? Katie: It's a team of pups that help people around Adventure Bay. Jonda: Like how they saved me out on the kiteboard? Kaite: Exactly. (Alex soon ran, excited to see Jonda.) Alex: Wow, Jonda, you look so soft. Jonda: Thanks, Alex. Alex: Come on, we need to get to the lookout. Jonda(follows Alex outside): Huh, why? Alex(puts on helmet): If you want to be a part of the PAW Patrol, you need to be at the lookout as soon as possible. (Jonda climbed on board Alex's super-trike, and the little boy sped off.) Jonda(holding on tight): Whoa, Alex slow down! Alex: But the PAW Patrol has to go fast. (The Italian Grey ducked down in the trike as Alex sped towards the lookout. When they arrived, Jonda jumped out and ran inside the lookout.) Alex(jumps out of trike): Hey, where are you going?(runs inside) (Jonda soon found a Cockapoo and a border Collie playing Pup, Pup, Boogie.) Jonda: Um... Hello there. Broder Collie(looks back at Jonda): Oh, hi. Rocky said you were coming over. My name's Rosie. Jonda: I'm Jonda. Alex(runs up): Hi, Rosie. Rosie: Hey, Alex.(looks to Cockapoo) Uh, Skye. Skye(looks back): Sorry, I was in the zone. Jonda: So, you're Skye. Skye: Yep, welcome to the lookout. Do you want to have a look around? Jonda: Sure. Skye: Alright, follow me.(runs out of lookout) (Scene changes Skye's badge) (At City Hall, Mayor Goodway was watering her tulips.) Mayor Goodway: Alright, that's the last one. Chickaletta: Bagawk. Mayor Goodway: No, I didn't forget about your snack.(gives Chickaletta corn cob) Mayor Humdinger(walks up): Well, if you think a purse chicken is good, you've never heard of The Kitten Catastrophe Crew. Mayor Goodway: You mean the team that was formed to make Adventure Bay look bad? Mayor Humdinger: My kitties are much better than that. (The kittens were fooling around as cat Skye knocked of Humdinger's hat.) Mayor Humdinger(puts his hat back on): Bad Kitties. Mayor Goodway: Behavior like that will never get the key to the city. Mayor Humdinger: That thing? It's a giant key that can't fit any lock. Mayor Goodway: Well, we had a bit of gold left over that didn't get made into part of the statue. (This perked up Mayor Humdinger's ears. Mayor Goodway walked away, leaving Humdinger to make a plan with his kitties.) Mayor Humdinger(whispers to kittens): Who wants to steal a golden key? (The kittens giggled, as a plan came to mind. Later Mayor Goodway dusting Chickaletta's statue when an old man with a cane walked up to her.) Old man: Excuse me, miss. I'm curious if you could spare a cup of tea? Mayor Goodway: Oh, of course, sir. (They walked into City Hall with the Catastrophe Crew sneaked inside. The kittens looked around and a saw big key hanging on the wall. Cat Skye picked up the key and they carried it out of the building.) Mayor Goodway(holding teapot): Hello, sir? Where did he...(sees the key is missing and gasps nearly dropping the teapot) Oh no, I better call Ryder.(pulls out phone) Ryder(reading a comic and answers pup-pad when it rings): Hello, Ryder here. Mayor Goodway(over pup-pad): Ryder, the key to the city is missing. I don't know what happened to it, but I have a hunch of who stole it. Ryder: Don't worry Mayor. No job is too big, no pup is too small. (Meanwhile, on the beach, Skye and Rosie were showing Jonda the Beach Tower HQ.) Rosie: I'm wondering what my Sea Patrol vehicle will like. Ryder(from glowing pup-tags): PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Skye and Rosie: Ryder's calling.(runs towards the Lookout) (Jonda ran alongside the pups leaving Alex behind. When they got closed to the Lookout, Marshall ran next to the girls.) Marshall(see Jonda): Oh, hi there, my name is Marshall. What's you...(slips on Rubble's skateboard carrying the girls with him) Jonda(covers eyes): Slow down! Skye: It's okay Jonda, this happens all the time. (Rubble's skateboard hit a chew toy, launching the pups into the elevator.) Jonda(uncovers eyes): Is it over? Marshall(piled under pups): Yep, I'm good. (The doors closed and the elevator went up and the pups got suited up. Jonda gasped at the pups uniforms, and looked around the Observatory.) Jonda(walks out of the elevator): Wow, this place looks amazing. Chase: Reading for action, Ryder sir. Ryder(taps pup-pad): Pups, the key to the city has been stolen from City Hall. Pups: (gasp) Ryder: We need to find who did it and put the key back where it belongs.(taps pup-pad) Chase, I'll need you and your spy gear to help look for clues. Chase: Spy Chase is on the case. Ryder(taps pup-pad): Skye, I'll your eyes in the sky to help find the key. Skye(yips and flips): Let's take to the sky. Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll. (The pups cheered as Ryder slid down the fire pole and Chase slid down the slide, Jonda took a closer look at the slide but Skye accidentally pushed her down. Chase drove off in his spy car as Jonda flew on board.) Jonda(nervous chuckle): Hey, Chase is it? Chase: If you're coming along, you better buckle up.(presses button that buckles Jonda up) (Scene changes Chase's badge) (They arrived at City Hall and Ryder and Chase inspected the crime scene.) Chase(sniffing around): Hmm, it smells like...(sneezes) Kittens. Ryder: I think we know what the means. Jonda: Does that mean Mayor Humdinger? Chase: You know about his Catastrophe Crew? Jonda: Well... Kind of. I do see them from time to time, but I try to stay away from them in case they send me to the pound. Ryder: Well, it looks like we're going to have to look around Foggy Bottom to find that key.(taps pup-pad) Tundra, Zuma, I'll need you two to head to Foggy Bottom with us. Tundra and Zuma(over pup-pad): You got it, Ryder. Jonda: ...Uh, Ryder... I think I could help. I know my way around Foggy Bottom. Ryder: That could help.(jumps on ATV) Come on, let's get that key back.(drives off) (Jonda jumped back on Chase's vehicle, and the German Shepherd drove off.) Jonda: Whoa, Chase, slow down! Chase: Sorry, we need to get that key back.(drives faster) (The Italian Grey ducked down in her seat and covered her eyes, she couldn't wait for the trip to be over. A little while later, they soon arrived in the foggy town.) Skye: Ruff, searchlight.(Searchlight come out of the bottom of the helicopter as it turned on) Tundra: This place is so thick. How can people live here? Jonda(riding alongside Tundra): You need to use more than your eyes around here. And it's also a good idea to slow down! Chase(slow vehicle down): You're right. Ruff, drone.(drone launch extends out of the back of the vehicle) Drone launch.(drone launches and flies off) Jonda: Wow. Chase: Yep.(jumps out and activate the screen on the back) Now, where are you? (The drone was flying along well until something hit it, causing the screen to go out.) Chase: Huh, what happened?(jumps back into the driver's seat) Now, we have to find a drone.(drives off) (Due to the fog Chase could barely see in front of him. They managed to find the crash drone and picked it up and put in the back of his vehicle.) Chase(to pup-tag): Ryder, something caused my drone to crash. Ryder(from pup-tag): Rocky will have to take look at it later. Chase: I'll try to find my way with my...(get splashed by mud) Ryder(static): Ch... ase? Wh...(pup-tag shuts down) Chase: Ryder? Ryder! Achoo! Why is my nose...?(gets swooped up in a net) Hey, what's happening? (The Kitty Catastrophe Crew stepped out of the fog along with Mayor Humdinger.) Mayor Humdinger: Good work, kitties. Now we need to make sure you don't sneeze. Chase: Achoo! What are... Achoo! Doing with me? Mayor Humdinger: Making sure that nobody takes my gold. (Chase turned to look for Jonda, but she had vanished.) Chase: Where did she go? (Before Chase could get an answer, he was dropped in a wagon and pulled away by the Catastrophe Crew.) (Scene changes Kitten Catastrophe Crew badge) Ryder: I can't get a hold of Chase. Tundra, I need to go and find him. Tundra: I'm on it, Ryder.(Drives off) (Mayor Humdinger saw Tundra heading towards them. He hid the cat carrier and wagon behind some rocks as the kitties covered Chase's muzzle, preventing him from sneezing. Tundra drove past and as soon as she was out of their sight, they drove towards the cave.) Chase: Let me go. Mayor Humdinger: Quiet you. (They managed to sneak around Ryder and Zuma, and they avoided Skye's Searchlight. They drove into the hideout where Chase saw the key, hanging on the wall.) Chase: Why do you even want the key? Achoo! Mayor Humdinger: Because this key is made of gold. Chase: Achoo! Gold? (Meanwhile, Tundra found chase spy car, she jumped out of her snowmobile and look around. She saw a long tail behind a tree, she walked over to it and walked over to it, and Jonda.) Tundra: Jonda, what happened to Chase? Jonda: Mayor Humdinger and his kittens took him. Tundra: Humdinger? How has he not been arrested? Jonda: I wanted to stop them, but I was afraid of what they could do to me. They could send me to the pound. Tundra: I understand why you're scared, but Chase needs our help now. Jonda: I know, but should I help? I'm not sure, I could mess up and cause the entire PAW Patrol to... Tundra: Jonda, calm down, we'll handle this. Just stay calm. (Tundra drove off in her snowmobile leaving Jonda by herself. She looked at Chase's spy car and thought of something.) Jonda: I think I saw how Chase drove it.(jumps in driver seat) Should I really do this? (shakes head) Chase needs help. (She pressed a button and accidentally drove backward, she managed to recover and slowly drove after Tundra. The husky drove back to where Ryder and Zuma were.) Tundra: Ryder, Chase got taken by the Catastrophe Crew. Ryder: What? I know they were troublemakers, but I didn't know they would actually kidnap someone. Zuma: We need to get Chase back. Ryder: Yes, but how? (As they thought, Jonda drove up parking Chase's vehicle and she walked over to them.) Jonda: What are you thinking about. Tundra(jumps): Ah, Jonda what are you doing here? Jonda: I was trying to be brave and help out, so I thought I would bring Chase's spy car. Zuma: We didn't even hear you walk up.(lightbulb) That's it. Ryder: What is? Zuma(looks around just in case "someone" was listening): Okay, so I have a plan. (the other get close as he whispers something) (Back in the hideout, Chase couldn't stop sneezing.) Mayor Humdinger: Would you stop that? Chase: Achoo! I can't... Achoo! Help it. I'm... ah... Allergic to cats. Achoo! Mayor Humdinger: Fine. I'll take you into a different room. (They heard a knock on the door.) Mayor Humdinger: Oh, kitties, get that for me. While I try to stop someone from sneezing. (The kitten walked outside as the looked for who knocked. They found Tundra, growling at them. The kittens ran off with Tundra chasing them, while Jonda sneaked inside.) Mayor Humdinger: They should've been back by now. Chase: At least I'm not sneezing anymore. Mayor Humdinger: I'm going to see what they're doing. (He hung up Chase's net and walked outside, however, he didn't notice the Italian grey hiding under the control panel.) Jonda(walks over to Chase): Chase, I'm here to save you. Chase: Jonda, I didn't hear you come up. Jonda: I know, let's try and get you down. (She climb a nearby step stole and started biting throw the net, Chase helped out too.) Jonda: Why didn't you do this earlier? Chase: My allergies kept getting in the way. (The two kept bitting the net until a hole opened up and Chase slipped out.) Jonda: Great, now we need something that looks like the key. Chase: Why's that? (Later Mayor Humdinger returned with Cat Chase and Cat Skye.) Mayor Humdinger: Well, the others should keep that husky busy. Right now we need to keep...(gasp at the missing key) The key! Where is it? (Cat Chase saw a pup shaped figure running out of the hideout with something in its mouth. It got Humdinger's attention and they chased after it. Cat Skye flew ahead and knocked some stones off to stop the pup from escaping.) Mayor Humdinger: Thought you could get away. Hang on, something's off. You're not sneezing. (He picked up the pup, who turned out to be Jonda.) Jonda: Hello, Mayor.(nervous grin) Mayor Humdinger: Hang on, if you're here, then where's... (eyes widen) Back to the hideout! (He and the kittens raced back to their hideout, but they found the key was gone.) Mayor Humdinger: NOOOOOO! Well, let's just get that other pup...(walks back over to where Jonda is but she is gone) Oh, come on! (Scene change PAW Patrol badge) (Jonda was riding in Zuma's hovercraft, she was holding on tight.) Zuma(driving hovercraft): How are you doing back there? Jonda: Doing fine, getting used to high speeds. (The managed to get back to Adventure Bay, and Chase gave the key back to Mayor Goodway.) Mayor Goodway: Thank you, PAW Patrol. Ryder: No problem Mayor. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help. Mayor Goodway: I still don't see why Humdinger would steal the key to the city. Zuma: But isn't it made of gold? Mayor Goodway: No, it's just like any other key to the city. Tundra: Then where's the gold? Mayor Goodway: In the bank, where else? Jonda: Well, I'm glad I managed to help you out. I'm going to see if Mr. Porter will let me move in.(walks away) Chase: Hey, Ryder, I've been thinking about something. Ryder: What would that be Chase? (The next day, Alex and Jonda were playing frisbee, when Skye walked over to Jonda.) Jonda: Hey, Skye. What brings you here? Skye: Ryder has something to show you at the Lookout. Jonda: Really, what is it? Skye: Come and look. (They made it to the Lookout, with Jonda getting a ride on Alex's super-trike.) Jonda(walks inside with Alex): So, where's the thing you wanted to show me. Skye: Step into the elevator. (Jonda did so, with Alex and Skye beside her. After going up past the giant badge, Jonda found herself wearing a spy uniform similar to Chase's. In the Observatory, they found the rest of the PAW Patrol was waiting for them.) Jonda(steps out of the elevator): What's going on. Ryder: Jonda, after yesterdays events, helping to get the key to the city back, and saving Chase, we think it would be a good part of the team. Jonda: Wait, really?!(tail starts wagging) Ryder: Yes, and I present you, your new pup-tag.(attaches pup-tag on Jonda's collar) Jonda: Wow, this is amazing. Ryder: It's about to get better, there's something waiting for you at the bottom of the slide. Jonda: You've got to be joking. Ryder: Come on, take a look for yourself. (Jonda slid down and jumped into a spy vehicle that looked like Chase's as Ryder, Alex, and the pups ran beside it.) Jonda: Is this my new vehicle? Ryder: Of course. Jonda: And also my new pup house? Ryder: You bet. (Jonda was overjoyed, she jumped out of her vehicle and licked Ryder's face.) Jonda(stops licking): Thank you so much! Ryder: It's my pleasure. Alex: Hey, Jonda, let's test your new ride out. Jonda(jumps back in driver's seat): Probably a good idea. (She press a button and the car jolted forward.) Chase: You need some help. Jonda: Maybe. (presses black button which launches her out of her seat and she falls into Ryder's arms) Yes.(nervous chuckle) Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Pages by Fetcher46